Toilet Paper?
by ShadowVampire
Summary: Duo drinks too much...weres the toilet?


Toilet Paper? Chapter One: No Drinking Before Bedtime!  
  
Duo sat at the kitchen table, watching Heero and Trowa play a game of chess. Wufei sat on the cupboards listening to his disc man in his headphones, and Quatre was in the fridge looking for milk for his tea. "Hey guys, do you want some tea?" Quatre asked "No." Heero replied "Sure." Trowa answered "Yeah! With Lots of sugar!" Duo yelled Quatre looked over at Wufei and realized he couldn't hear a word they said so Quatre tapped his knee as Wufei looked up. "Do you want some tea?" Quatre asked "What?" Wufei replied "Do you want some tea?" "I can't hear you!" Wufei spoke "Take off your headphones!" Quatre yelled "What?" Duo stood up and flicked off Wufei's headphones. He stood beside Wufei and bent over as if to tell a secret to Wufei. "DO YOU WANT SOME TEA?" Duo screamed in Wufei's ear. Wufei jumped up with surprise then became angry. "YES!" Wufei screamed back. Wufei pulled his earphones over his head and went back to his music. Quatre found the milk and made his tea happily. "Duo, how many teaspoons of sugar do you want with your tea?" Quatre asked "Ten." Replied Duo. Everyone stopped to look at Duo as he began to flush. "What? I like sugar.a lot." Duo said. Duo drained his cup of tea quickly then asked for another cup as he danced around the room with a burning tongue. "AAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! HOT! HOT! AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed flapping his hands like a bird. Duo ran around the room flapping his hands until he slapped Wufei across the head. "DUO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HAVING TO WATCH YOU ACT LIKE A BIRD! THEN YOU HAVE TO COME OVER HERE AND HIT ME ON THE HEAD DON'T YOU! WELL HERE! TAKE THIS!" Wufei screamed. Wufei took his cup of tea and threw it at Duo as it splashed all over him. "AAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD! WUFEI! YOU WILL PAY FOR BURNING ME! THESE ARE NEW CLOTHES TOO YOU KNOW!" Duo screamed as he took his new cup of tea and threw it all over Wufei. Heero stood up and looked at Wufei (trying to be serious but wanting to laugh). "Wufei, go take a walk." "NO!" Yelled Wufei "Wufei." Heero said slowly giving him a deadly stare. "Fine, I'll leave but Duo, when I get back-" "Yeah! Yeah!" Duo interrupted Wufei stormed out of the room. "I think I just want some pepsi for now." Duo said as he popped his head into the fridge. . After Duo's fifth can of pepsi, Quatre decided to speak up. "Duo, I think you should stop drinking now. You are going to have to go pee tonight and the toilet is clogged up." He explained "Nah! I won't! And besides, I am still thirsty." Duo replied grabbing another can of pop.  
  
Chapter 2: I gotta GO!  
  
Duo woke up in the middle of the night and stood up realizing he had to go. He began to jump on the bed. He continued until he bounced Heero off the bed watching him go to the floor with a thump. "DUO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK THE BED!" Heero yelled as he stood up and watched Duo continue to jump frantically. "Heero, HELP! I gotta PEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Duo. "What am I supposed to do?" Heero asked Quatre and Trowa appeared at their door with groggy faces. Trowa seemed to have drool running down his face. "What's going on?" Quatre asked. "Mr. Nah! I won't have to go, needs to go pee." Heero explained. "WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?" Duo screamed. Trowa left the room but came back a second later with a large glass almost empty with but still had a little water in it. "Go pee in a glass." Trowa said walking to Duo. Trowa bent down a whispered in his ear "It's Wufei's. He keeps it on his nightstand and drinks it when he is thirsty. It's a way to get back at him for ruining your new clothes." A grin spread on Duo's face as he left the room and went pee in the glass. When he came back, the glass was full and Trowa brought it back to Wufei's room. . Wufei was the last to enter the kitchen the next morning. He held his glass, and everyone saw that it was empty. "Wow, you finished your water. How did it taste?" Quatre giggled. "It tasted weird.do we have flavored water or something? It wasn't very good." Wufei replied Everyone began to laugh hard as Wufei became confused. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" He yelled. "IT WAS MY PEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed as Wufei turned pale. 


End file.
